User talk:Afil
*2013 Archive Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) (Talk) 19:21, January 14, 2011 Constantin Mincu Is Constantin Mincu (1969) the same person as Constantin Mincu (1973)? Thurstan (talk) 21:08, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Redirects Andrei, I see many times that you move pages without leaving redirects. That risks having someone re-create the page and waste their time and possibly yours. Maybe you then go and turn the original page into a disambiguation page, which would be OK, but the ones I have seen recently have the original as a red link, which indicate that you have not done that. I recommend the retention of redirects wherever there is the slightest chance that someone might later re-create the page. Kind regards. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:29, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Holy Roman Empire Hi, I have noticed that all the people in "Born in Holy Roman Empire" page have hungarian family names, and most of them were born in Hungary or Slovakia. But, Hungary nor Slovakia were never part of HRE. Habsburgs (i. e. Carl the VIth, Joseph, Leopold the IIth ...) were HRE emperors, but NOT in Hungary, they were Kings of Hungary, and being HRE emperors was their "second occupation", nothing to do with Holy crown of S. Stephen. I guess, it would be beter to change this to "Born in Hungary" or "Born in Slovakia", because present page is missleading. Regards 01:04, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Nenad Labus I really need help! - unable to add to tree page On Ole Kirk Christiansen's Family Tree page, I have been trying to fill it in with his children and spouse's, but I have not been able to find out how. I checked the help pages and have found nothing, so I ask you how to edit the tree page. Alienation (talk) 20:47, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Message from Noah Grant Thanks,Afil for leaving me the message I found out that the address of the hospital ehere she was born is 400 W Pueblo Santa Barbara,CA From Noahg378, aka Noah Grant Category:Salva,_Bistrița-Năsăud Is that really a surname? My feeling is that someone was working when over-tired and used the wrong template. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:17, August 8, 2015 (UTC) delete Vilius Ranauskas (2001) and its subpages. author request. Please explain deletion Thomas Gage, 1st Viscount Gage. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:48, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Blog:Recent_posts Please read the last couple of blog posts. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:16, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Family connections It seems that the married couple István Fáy de Fáj (1600-1639) and Katalin Röthy (c1602-1657) have the same mother. Did they really marry their half-brother/sister, or is there an error here? Google suggests to me that her mother's name was actually "Borbála Mocsáry de Bocsár", but I couldn't find confirmation of that. Thurstan (talk) 03:16, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Minor edits Please read http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Robin_Patterson/Edit_summaries_and_%22minor_edit%22. I hate having to scroll past screenfuls of uninteresting minor edits by prolific contributors. Warm regards! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:11, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry about delay in replying. My computer went into the repair shop just after a couple of postings by you on my talk page. http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Robin_Patterson?action=edit&section=29 is probably where I've just posted a detailed reply and thanks on the above topic. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:20, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Category The category you want is Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts. Thurstan (talk) 22:27, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Please don't add categories like Category:Tol (surname) to pages like Richard S.J. Tol (1969-)‎‎ because: # it is redundant for SMW pages # if you don't use the template, the page won't sort properly. Thurstan (talk) 06:19, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Categories with names that start with "Wikia" You may notice that I've today redirected a few categories, some of which you have been involved with. Example http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Wikia_files?action=history. Many or most of the categories of that form have arisen from the creation of high-level categories imitating Wikipedia's structure but needing to relate to Wikia. Many or most are probably now better redirected to categories with ordinary names, now that we have our own well-developed high-level category structure. I'll be happy to cooperate in continuing that sort of rationalizing. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:54, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Smaranda Lazu Smaranda Lazu (c1810-c1865) and Smaranda Lazu (c1810-c1840) seem to be the same person. You might like to tidy this up. Thurstan (talk) 01:05, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Please do not delete redirects Please read my response to your message on User talk:MainTour and re-read , the sentence that says "If the name differs (as it will for people in particular), please also create a redirect from a Familypedia page that has the same name as the Wikipedia page." When MainTour and I have been working in good faith on pages that are intended to improve the wiki, generally in accordance with the wiki's own guidelines, it is rather unkind of you to delete them as "Spam". I am restoring some of them and converting them to standard redirects where appropriate. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) Your reply on my talk page has been acknowledged there. And I've just created a forum item related to the matter. Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:46, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Redirects should rarely be deleted Please leave redirects unless there is a very good reason not to. The following extract from history illustrates it: :2016-07-12T07:58:59‎ Afil (Talk | contribs | block)‎ m . . (1,164 bytes) (0)‎ . . (Afil moved page Troxel(surname) to Troxel (surname) without leaving a redirect: Space required after name) The original page was a link on the contributor's talk page. It is now a red link. You don't like red links any more than I do!! While trying to fix more Troxel pages, I found other renamings you had done without leaving redirects. Similar problems could arise with some of them. But several of them raise a more serious concern. Example: :2016-07-11T15:23:12‎ Afil (Talk | contribs | block)‎ m . . (1,608 bytes) (0)‎ . . (Afil moved page John Troxel to John Troxel (1827-?) without leaving a redirect: Incorrect title) Surely you haven't forgotten? We must not create or retain question-marks in person-page names. Some other Troxel pages started off with question-marks and you renamed them (for good reasons) without deleting the question-marks. You should have deleted them so that we are less likely to have to move the pages again. The other reason why John Troxel should not have been deleted is that it should be edited to create a hndis page. Kind regards. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:08, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Categories for migrants Andrei, I noticed recently that you created a category for migrants using a template. I didn't take enough notice at the time. Now I think I may want to use it for Jamaica-Canada and I don't want to put you to the trouble of creating it. What template would it be? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:09, July 19, 2016 (UTC) No NN, please! Standard for an unknown surname or given name is "Unknown". See http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Familypedia:Page_names#Standard_for_people_articles. We have ways of putting unknowns into maintenance categories but we don't want numerous words to deal with. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:57, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Organizations in Romania‎‎ - s or z? Have you noticed Wikipedia's inconsistent use of "organisations" and "organizations" in the area of organizations in Romania‎‎? I noticed a discrepancy in the Recent Changes when two edits by you on similar subjects had different spellings. Then I did some comparing and saw that you had created a category with a name similar to a WP one but (perhaps commendably) shorter. I've added to link the two. Modern British English tends to prefer "ise" but the Concise Oxford Dictionary preferred "Ize" in at least one of its 20th-century editions! Have you any preference for one or other of those spellings? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:26, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Parishes of Scotland Thank you for picking up my careless categorization. Wikipedia also has inconsistencies in the area of parishes, but I am happy to accept your finding that East Church is "former" and I have recategorized it. If I've left any red links in the chain, I apologize. 200,000 edits. Splendid effort! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:42, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Shimon Peres (1923-2016) Sorry about the categories on Shimon Peres (1923-2016) - I have to go to bed now. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:19, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Template Hey, my friend, I don't know what you were trying to achieve with but it seemed to muck up our front page and others. (I don't know who made it an infobox type - it doesn't produce or need an infobox.) I reverted it - with difficulty - and the pages I had seen mucked up came right again after refreshing. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:37, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Redirects, again Dear Andrei, you recently edited some redirects I had created, which matched Wikipedia names and were redirecting to (future) FP articles, in accordance with our policy on WP names. I hope you have not forgotten that policy, mentioned in an earlier message on this page. It is a way of minimizing the creation of articles that are really duplicates but have slightly different naming styles. The redirects should not be edited. If you are unhappy to see a redirect remaining "red" for more than a few hours, you are welcome to create the target page or ask the redirect's author to do so. Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:02, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Empty categories that you have created Dear Andrei, I am amused at seeing some of your recent new categories, many of them empty (and some of them possibly destined to remain so for ever). However, categories that are presumably based on Wikipedia categories should have a link to the Wikipedia equivalent, either or (or even if we are a bit ahead of Wikipedia!), surely? I have just looked at Category:1090_works and been a little dismayed to see no reference to Wikipedia. Another group of recent empty categories does have a reference to Wikipedia, but I think it could very easily and profitably have more. Category:1482 in France and other "year in place" categories could have a set of SMW-based tables like those on bdm subpages, listing all of the genealogical events we have recorded for the year and place. Many of those categories would still be empty, in fact, but they would have a chance of gaining content without any further direct work. Should one of us put up that idea, on a forum page, so that we can collectively devise as good a system for those pages as we did for the bdms? Warm regards -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:00, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Compromising? Andrei, the Thirteen Colonies can be considered to comprise some early U.S. states but surely not to compromise them. I've not checked to see whether you have corrected any relevant descriptions. I trust that you will. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:40, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Template:Infobox body of water I notice that you still have script errors on the page Zabolotye Lake. Are you intending to fix , or should I do so. Thurstan (talk) 21:08, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Joseph A. McCallum (1955) - does he belong here? Is Joseph A. McCallum (1955) a friend of yours? Article looks as if it was partly copied from Wikipedia but I searched in vain for him there. Reference tags without the coding to display them are not good. More important - a person with no hint of parent, spouse, or child really does not belong on a genealogy website. Can you find some family for him? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:29, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for explaining (on my talk page) the article's origin. As only one of the people who made up the original article has any parents named, my questions above should be directed to our somewhat independently-minded friend User:Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). I will approach him now. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:02, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Languages Please have a look at http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:This_Wikia_is_now_multilingual#Policy and give us your thoughts. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:50, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Redirects from Wikipedia names Dear Andrei, I have touched on this topic with you before. I wonder whether you have forgotten the relevant policy. You recently deleted Battle on the Nemiga River. It was a redirect from a Wikipedia page name to our page name (the one that has the date added, as has become our custom); this wiki's policy has been, for several years now, to have pages that match Wikipedia pages exactly and that act as redirects to our equivalents. Now someone searching for that title will be slightly less likely to find us. Moreover, someone (not I!) who has some familiarity with that battle may create a page for it and waste time that would be much better spent on the redirected article or on something better. Why did you delete the redirect? --- Robin Patterson (Talk) This text is collapsible Why did you add an apparently useless line to all of our person-pages with https://familypedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3AShowfacts_person&diff=1408017&oldid=1351684 ? --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:36, February 28, 2019 (UTC)